Akatsuki
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: When Itachi massacred everyone in the clan everyone believed Sasuke died too. But in reality Sasuke survived. Meanwhile, Order of phoenix found an eight years old as Voldemort's next victim site. Not knowing why the dark lord was after him, they take him in and train him. That changes everything. summary inside, as well as warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm new. Please help me with all the stuff. I wanted to write a HPXNaruto crossover. I have seen way too many SasuNaru, SasuSaku or Harry/Naruto centric crossover. I wanted to write ne where Sasuke is the main lead. Hope you enjoy. Parings are not yet decided.**

 **Feed back is appreciated.**

 **Summary: When Itachi massacred everyone in the clan everyone believed Sasuke died too. But in reality Sasuke survived. Meanwhile, Order of phoenix found an eight years old as Voldemort's next victim site. Not knowing why the dark lord was after him, they take him in and train him. That changes everything. When Akatsuki joins hands with dark lord, the shinobi feels its time they ask magic world for help as well. Man are both worlds in for a shock what they discover. Powerful Sasuke. Magical + chakra Sasuke. Girly Sasuke (Maybe). Strong Sakura. Smarter Naruto. And Kyuubi (Can't forget him).**

 **Disclaimer: don't own these babies. If I did…**

"Hokage-sama" the man speed past the hallways heading towards the door behind which an old man, one of the most powerful, but still old sat. The force with which the door was opened caused a bang to sound all around.

"TheUchichaclanhasbeenmurdered" he said out of breath.

"Calm down" the old man said, taking in the ruffled hairs and the frustrated expression of the man.

"The Uchicha Clan has been murdered" he repeated having some resemblance to a sentence.

"So he did it huh" the old man more stated than said, mumbling under his breath. "Was there any survivors?" he asked already knowing the answer that Itachi asked for Sasuke to be spared.

"Unfortunately, no sir. Only dead bodies were found" he said, almost squealed as he saw the old man spill his tea he had just taken a sip of.

"Not even one? What of Uchicha Sasuke?" he asked now greatly worried. If something happened it could cause Itachi to round up against them. They could not afford it. He was their bargain chip with the former ANBU captain.

"No sir. Apparently there was a lot of blood that had been identified as Uchicha Sasuke's but no body. But with the amount of blood he lost he would have most likely died" the man replied. The expression on the old man's face got severe with time.

"We need to find him, if only the body. We need to confirm it" he said as he got up.

"Hai" the ninja left. The old man sighted. If they did not find that body and save the boy they would lose a great pawn in the game. They could not afford it.

"It's all Danzo's fault" the old man said, knowing all too well he had the most hand behind all this.

 **Meanwhile-**

The unconscious body lay on the ground, unaware of all going around him. Trapped in his own mind he could not see all the robbed figures around him, causing havoc.

"What are we trying to find again?" one asked as he searched the bodies for something.

"A boy. Our lord somehow saw a boy of great power. He said something about Sage of Six Paths or something. I have no idea what it is, but if our lord wants it, it must be important." The other explained.

"But the site is a bloody massacre. Everyone is dead and we did not even do a thing. Are you sure the boy is even alive" one said with doubt turning another body.

"Don't doubt the dark lord. I'm sure someone is alive here" the second one said again. He had blond hairs and cold silver eyes.

"I think you are losing your touch Malfoy. Of course everyone here is dead" the first one said. Just at the movement, Sasuke's body gave a jerk. Malfoy seeing this smirked at his companions.

"See, he must be the boy our lord wants. Goyal carry him" he said to a man on his right. The man rolled his eyes but went to pick up the boy. Just then a spell came flying at him causing him to lose his grip on the boy but avoid the boy.

"The order is here. Hurry grab the boy and let's leave" one said just as a wolf jumped right at him and stood in front of the child protectively.

"Albus Dumbledore is here. Let's retreat" someone yelled as they all apperated from the compound.

"Is everyone alright?" Albus asked as the wolf changed back into a human.

"Yes Albus, everyone is fine. But look at this place, so many dead. Just what did the death eaters want from this place?" elderly women asked as she looked around.

"Not what Minerva, but who is the question. Remus my boy what do you have here?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the boy the former wolf had picked up.

"They were trying to take this boy before I jumped at the man" he said.

"What would they want with a dead boy?" Minerva asked

"The boy is not dead" Remus injected.

"So the question is what to do with him?" Albus asked.

"We can't leave him here. It looks like all his family is dead. We should take him with us back" Minerva said firmly, no room for argument in her voice.

Albus nodded "We don't know what Dark Lord wanted with this child. It would be best to take him with us" Albus said.

"But what if someone comes to look for him?" Remus asked just as everyone gathered around him.

"I'll take care of it." Albus said taking a vile from his pocket. "It'll make it seem like a lot of the boy's blood has been shed and he died. We can't leave him unprotected" he said as slowly everyone nodded their agreements.

"I'm sorry child. But we'll take care of you" Remus whispered as they apperated from the compounds unaware that his every word was being heard.

They all appeared inside what looked like an old castle.

 **At a secret hideout**

"You failed to capture him? You know the punishment" a voice hissed

"Yes my lord. I admit I failed but it was not a complete waste. I read their scrolls, well the ones I could read and it was said that their eyes are of great value. I have a pair of eyes with me but have no way of operating them with magic. They use what they call chakra that we magic people does not have. Also if someone does not have a large chakra reserve it could kill them" he said and there was a pause.

"I'll overlook your failure this one time, but fail me again and well nagini's poison is" he hissed and like that disappeared.

 **Phew. Took me a while.**

 **Please review. please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can someone tell me good Sasuke centric Inuyasha or Harry Potter crossover that is not SasukeXKagome, SasuSaku or SasukeXFem Harry. I'm sick of those crossovers. That was the whole reason I decided to write this.**

 **Disclaimer: Honestly if I owned it Sasuke and Sakura would not have ended together. No offense to those who like it but I don't like that paring.**

 **Feed back is appreciated. Especially on the parings. They are not decided.**

 **Summary: When Itachi massacred everyone in the clan everyone believed Sasuke died too. But in reality Sasuke survived. Meanwhile, Order of phoenix found an eight years old as Voldemort's next victim site. Not knowing why the dark lord was after him, they take him in and train him. That changes everything. When Akatsuki joins hands with dark lord, the shinobi feels its time they ask magic world for help as well. Man are both worlds in for a shock what they discover. Powerful Sasuke. Magical + chakra Sasuke. Girly Sasuke (Maybe). Strong Sakura. Smarter Naruto. And Kyuubi (Can't forget him).**

It was weird. The medical nurse had checked the child over and over but had not found physically or mentally something wrong with the child. It was like he was just sleeping, but the change of facial expressions- Fear, worry, and sadness were a strange mix on the child's face. If he was simply sleeping, then he should have woken up by now. If not by all this then by the apperation the had done earlier. The child was still unconscious. It was clear to tell something was wrong with him.

"I'm worried about the kid" Minerva said, concern laced her voice. Not that she did anything to hide it. She was an expressive person, so unlike the potion master sitting with her.

"So, does something about it" the black haired man sneered at her, not at all happy to be there since he could be brewing his potions. But nooooo, they had to drag him in this mess.

"What can I do? It's not like I can go in his mind and see what is going on there" she snapped and then paused. Suddenly a big smile took over her face.

"No way Minerva. I'm not doing it" he sneered as he saw her hopeful expression. For a moment her expression fell before the hope was back. She opened her mouth to plead just as a voice beat her to it.

"Now now, Severus my boy. I'm sure you can help this lad here." Albus said as he entered. He looked at the black haired man expediently. The potion master just stared back at him, he gaze blank. After a minute or two of staring the Hogwarts resident Potion Master sighted.

"Alright, I'll help the brat" he resigned and turned to face the brat. Mumbling under his breath he activated his magic and the next thing he knew he was standing between mutilated bodies. Everywhere he looked he could only find bodies. He tried to conjure up a sell to clean it all up but was unable to.

The sudden realisation that he could not use his magic hit him hard. He again looked around as he heard a scream. He hurried to the voice's source. He saw a boy of thirteen or a little older standing in front of a boy of eight.

"Aniki, Why?" the child asked. That was the only thing he could understand. They seem to be talking in a language he was not capable of understanding. He saw the older boy, Aniki perhaps explain something and sudden moment as the smaller one fell in shock. He could see the fight drain out of the smaller's eyes as the elder did something, and then he saw it all repeat. Something impossible had happened. It was as if the time had reversed itself. He saw the child again, confronting the older. He moved to help but a small hand grasped his hand.

"It's no use. It won't stop" a soft voice startled him. Wide eyed he saw the same small child now clutching his hand. Once in a while his grip would tighten at a certain action his double and the older raven made but all in all he looked like he was tired.

"What is this? Magic doesn't work, just what could do it?" he said looking at the child. And for the first time he saw the child's eyes. They were red, with tomas in them. At first he missed the tomas and just the red colour had him unnerved.

"Arigato, now I can get out" the child said. Before Severus knew it he was out of the child's mind. He opened his eyes to see the red eyes of the child waking up.

"Are you awake brat" he asked, more like snapped. The child just looked at him and then at the walls of the hospital wing.

"Where am I?" the child asked, curiosity lining his voice.

"The Hospital wing of Hogwarts, a magic school" Albus replied. Most of them had not even remembered him there, causing them to jump.

"Magic huh? I guess it's true if this had awakened" Sasuke mumbled to himself as his eyes changed, but in shock as he looked himself in the mirror on his side. For the wizards it looked just like magic, but it was not possible. That child was no wizard. They could not feel any magic from him.

"Just what is that, even he was using it" Snape almost yelled. The eyes finally settled, one at a flowery pattern, red on black. The other however, they could feel it sucking the magic around them. It changed to a gray colour with a ripple pattern and black tomas in it. The child was observing himself, and decided to turn to wizards.

"Can I go home?" the child asked. Many flinched. It was scary when such eyes were directed at them. Sasuke realising this closed his eyes. Next time he opened them, they were black. Both of them.

"Can I go home?" he repeated. Several of the people frowned at him, however no one answered.

"I'm afraid we can't let you go home" Albus said and the black eyes were fixed on him.

"Why not?" the child asked, not at all happy by being kept away from home.

"For one, you see um" Minerva injected trying to soften the blow about to come.

"Oh for god's sake. All your family is dead and you have a mad man from our world after you. Even if you want to go back, as long as that madman is after you we can't allow it" Severus snapped at the child, not wanting to sugar coat the truth. The child was strong, he would survive.

"Albus?" the door opened as a man entered, not minding the tense atmosphere of the room. Suddenly he lost the carefree look as he took in the child who sat at the bed. Just for a second he flashed his eyes red, just to confirm his suspicion. That was enough for the child to activate his Sharigan in defence, but the normal black on red. For a second no one moved.

"I'm Uchicha Obito" the man said retrieving back to his cheer free self. This seemed to relax Sasuke.

"Uchicha Sasuke" he replied bowing. His manners kicked in on seeing an elder Uchicha. The elder one chuckled, remembering him as Fugaku's younger son, even if he was believed to be dead; he had kept in touch with the latest news in the village.

"Regulus?" a voice asked and to turned to Minerva, "Ming explaining" she asked

"Ah, you see. The Blacks and the Uchichas are different names of the same family. While one seems to expert in magic the other is in ninja arts and chakra. It's just like magic. Both have limitations of its own. Very few individuals can control magic and chakra both. But in the main family there is at least one who could do it. In our side it was me, looks like Sasuke got lucky on the other side. By the way where is the rest of the family kiddo?" he asked as he frowned. Uchicha valued family above everything. There was no way they would have left one of their alone.

"Dead" the voice was monotonous and it worried Obito greatly. Who could be strong enough to eradicate the whole clan?

"Who was it kiddo?" store it for future references. If that person was so strong to eradicate whole of the Uchicha clan he did not want him to meet the Dark Lord.

"Itachi" that one whisper was the one he would have never expected. An Uchicha killing Uchicha. Unheard of.

"Well, I'm sure Sasuke needs his rest, well continue this later" Albus said as looked at Obito. He had never seen the boy, no young man like this. There was a fire in his eyes.

"Albus, I want to adopt Sasuke. Being around family would be good for him. Besides being with family might help" he inquired his voice level. Such seriousness from the man was unheard of.

"If you really want to" Albus replied back. Whether it would end up being a boon or doom will be revealed in the future.

The figure was running through the forest, the castle in sight. Just then a ninja star flew over his head. He just had to reach the castle, he was almost there. So focused, he barely missed the fireball that was fired at him. Willing his body he increased his pace.

'I can do it' the mantra was revolving in his mind as the castle was barely 30 yards in front. He was almost there when the ground rumbled and a hand caught his leg. He kicked at the hand but it went through the arm. Suddenly he was facing the ground, long hairs braded together full of leaves.

"Looks like I win again Sasuke. I don't see why is important to do this without any magic or Jutsu. Why use only physical strength?" Obito asked as he got up.

"Magic is constantly changing my chakra and chakra is influencing my magic. It has not caused any trouble till now but it is best not to take chances." The long haired boy replied as he accepted the hand offered to him.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to associate with shinobi? They think you are dead after all" Obito asked as he looked at the child in worry.

"Hai, Potter will begun Hogwarts this year. We can do with all the help we get. Shinobi will teach them their art and we will teach them magic" Sasuke replied dusting himself off, griming at the dirt in his hairs.

"Yes. Now let's go. Albus already has the Hokage in there. Its Tsunade, by the way how is your Sharigan? Still troubling you?" Obito asked and he received a glare in return.

"It's not troubling. Just sometimes allowing me to see inside a person's mind or a glimpse of future. And the first part is annoying when even tree's thoughts are caught up in your mind" he complained and apparently launched into a long rant about the magic and its interference. Obito only laughed and opened the door to headmaster's office. Sasuke grunted but couldn't stop his eyes from widening at the sight he thought he would never see again. The Hyuuga, Nara or the white haired one were not the problem, neither the rather busty women. The problem was the last member of the group. Raven locks, just like the last he had seen him. Before stood Uchicha Itachi.

Itachi would have never thought he would work for the leaf again, but with the threat of the war on top of their head, the third felt it was best to have him back. He got the biggest shock of his life when he was informed that his little brother had died. Of whole clan, Sasuke was someone he never wanted to see dead, yet he was dead. It was weird that Sasuke's body was nowhere to be found after all that but the amount of blood that was matched was frightening. No one could have survived all that.

That was the day he decided to dedicate his life to Konoha, the village that had his loyalty even above his clan. He even found a new little brother in Naruto, an odd ball of sunshine.

The first time he heard of magic, he thought it was a practical joke. But the Hokage was not laughing, so it was serious matter. And now he was at an old castle, which was only seen in movies. Well he could feel the hum of power in the air.

The Hokage and the Merlin incarnated wannabe were talking about a collaborated class. He did not care either way.

The opening of the door startled him a bit. He had not felt anyone or heard anything. He looked at the newly entered pair. Activating his Sharigan he could see that the first and taller one was an Uchiha. How had one escaped? He was not Sasuke as far as he knew. As for being an Uchiha, it was pretty obvious. The Sharigan was spinning, but only in one eye. Kakkashi's breath was hitched. It was obvious who he was then.

Uchicha Obito

He had seen him, sometimes when he was too small but he remembered.

He turned his attention to his companion. The child was small for his age and with the long hairs and big eyes looked a girl at first glance, but he was sure a guy. Suddenly his breath hitched.

It can't be. He's supposed to be dead.

"Ah, Obito, Sasuke. Welcome our guests. We will be exchanging students with them. They will be almost same age as you Sasuke. Hope you get along" Albus said cheer fully completely ignoring the tension in the room.

Sasuke took a step forward. Only then did Itachi's mind caught up.

Fuck

It really was Sasuke, his little brother. So fixed in his thoughts he completely missed Obito motioning for them to leave them alone. Must have decided to give them privacy and have his own chat with Kakkashi.

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered.

 **Done. I'm leaving it on a cliffie. Please give me opinions on the parings. Hopefully it was long enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't believe you. 9 favs and 17 follows and not a single review. I really feel unappreciated. I really do. Maybe that's why this chapter is so short. I blame not having any feedback. I feel like abandoning this story and starting a new story. Well I will start the new story at any rate. The fate of this one depends on you.**

 **Disclaimer: Honestly if I owned it Sasuke and Sakura would not have ended together. No offense to those who like it but I don't like that paring.**

 **Feed back is appreciated. Especially on the parings. They are not decided.**

 **Summary: When Itachi massacred everyone in the clan everyone believed Sasuke died too. But in reality Sasuke survived. Meanwhile, Order of phoenix found an eight years old as Voldemort's next victim site. Not knowing why the dark lord was after him, they take him in and train him. That changes everything. When Akatsuki joins hands with dark lord, the shinobi feels its time they ask magic world for help as well. Man are both worlds in for a shock what they discover. Powerful Sasuke. Magical + chakra Sasuke. Girly Sasuke (Maybe). Strong Sakura. Smarter Naruto. And Kyuubi (Can't forget him).**

Man Itachi was so lucky to be able to go with Hokage and Kakashi sensei to the new location that they had to work on. At the time the only information he had gotten was that it was a magic school and only a few of them had been selected.

Naruto, being the great spy he was, not, had found out that all the rookie nine were on this mission, which included Itachi, even if he was not a part of their team, Sai, who no one knew when will return and bring the sand siblings with him. For a small mission that were a lot of people.

Well, he was still envious of Itachi, who had managed to become the part of the first group to go. Rest of them had to travel what was with a port key. Well, according to Naruto, it was scarf. Not that his opinion mattered at that point.

"Oi, pay attention or we leave you here" a fist in his face snapped him from his thoughts.

"Sakura-chan" he wined, looking at the angry pink haired girl who looked like the devil reincarnated.

"Even the sand team is here. You are the only one who is late" she snapped as he sheepishly took the scarf part he was given. The man with them, Moody or someone was really creepy. His one eye, the artificial one looked like it could look into your soul. Moreover he had a bad feeling about all this.

The last thoughts before his guts felt like melting were, 'Man, we need to be paid more'. Too bad he had the worst of timing and the landing place.

 _Fuck_

 _It really was Sasuke, his little brother. So fixed in his thoughts he completely missed Obito motioning for them to leave them alone. Must have decided to give them privacy and have his own chat with Kakashi._

" _Itachi" Sasuke whispered._

"Sasuke. I can explain" in these moments of seeing his younger brother alive and well in front of his eyes, the great Uchiha Itachi did something for the first time in his life. He panicked.

"No, it's alright Itachi. You did what you have to do." His younger brother's words were crypt, no emotions in them at all. He had envisioned that moment a lot. To meet his younger brother again. He always imagined his younger brother to be angry, not to be detached from it all.

"Aren't you angry?" Itachi asked, fearing the answer.

"I came to peace with it a long time ago. I had to Itachi. Being here I had to do some things I rather not do for the sake of peace. I understand you" Sasuke said, not looking at Itachi at all.

"Sasuke, I think you deserve to know the truth-" Itachi was cut off by a harsh rebut.

"The reason doesn't matter, never does. You did what you had to do. It's my turn to do what I must. It's best we maintain a professional and platonic relationship for the sake of the mission" Sasuke said as he moved toward the door, waving his hands as if signalling someone that the chat was over. That moment fate seemed to screw them, well Itachi really as he barely moved out of the way. Kids his age popped out.

Many screams sounded out as they looked at him, but why he could not fathom. He saw Moody signal toward his eyes and he looked behind them to look in the mirror. Danm, his Sharigan was out.

"Sasuke, Itachi are you alright?" the door barely caught him before he moved out of the way. Was everyone out to get him today?

"Oh, looks like everyone has arrived" Obito looked unaffected. Jerk left him alone. Can't believe his guts.

"So, I believe you all have been briefed, right?" Obito asked and at the nods grinned. "Good I'll take you to your rooms today"

Suddenly Sasuke moved toward the group. At first he looked like he was reaching toward Naruto but his hands passed and picked up something,

"Huh, what is that?" Kiba asked as he pointed toward the fox in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke meanwhile was scratching the kitsune behind its ear. Suddenly the fox ears moved and he purred.

"We are so keeping this one kit" the kitsune purred looking at Naruto.

"K-Kyuubi" Naruto asked. Everyone looked on guard, ready to attack.

"I'm not gonna attack you. My powers are still sealed inside the brat. We are still part of each other. Presently I'm, what do you wizards call it, a familiar. Ah just there" the last part was directed toward the raven who was still scratching the fox.

"So you're no harm? How could we believe you?" Tsunade asked, still suspicious of the intentions.

"Sasuke?" Obito asked looking at the raven that had the kitsune in his arms. He just got a nod return.

"Well Sasuke says it's alright. Then it's really alright" Obito said cheerfully.

"How can you believe the words of a child?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, it's all in the magic" Obito said just as the headmaster advised everyone to go back into their rooms. Sasuke took the now cat sized kitsune with him.

Well tomorrow will prove to be a lot interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, karnos got me to update a couple of fics. This is not abandoned, I am continuing this, but some feedback will be appreciated. And kindly do check out karnos fic. I got her to post her own too.**

 **Disclaimer: Honestly if I owned it Sasuke and Sakura would not have ended together. No offense to those who like it but I don't like that paring.**

 **Feed back is appreciated. Especially on the parings. They are not decided.**

 **Summary: When Itachi massacred everyone in the clan everyone believed Sasuke died too. But in reality Sasuke survived. Meanwhile, Order of phoenix found an eight years old as Voldemort's next victim site. Not knowing why the dark lord was after him, they take him in and train him. That changes everything. When Akatsuki joins hands with dark lord, the shinobi feels its time they ask magic world for help as well. Man are both worlds in for a shock what they discover. Powerful Sasuke. Magical + chakra Sasuke. Girly Sasuke (Maybe). Strong Sakura. Smarter Naruto. And Kyuubi (Can't forget him).**

 _"How can you believe the words of a child?" Tsunade asked._

 _"Well, it's all in the magic" Obito said just as the headmaster advised everyone to go back into their rooms. Sasuke took the now cat sized kitsune with him._

 _Well tomorrow will prove to be a lot interesting._

And it was. Mission details were finalized. And for the sake of keeping the ninja community a secret it was decided that Team seven along with Neji, Shikamaru and Itachi would pose as the students. Kakkashi was to be the additional teacher.

The team was currently being briefed by Kakkashi on what their objective was. Sasuke had already left with Kyuubi under one arm. The Kitsune apparently really liked the Uchiha. Itachi so envied that fox. Being able to be close to his brother while he was stuck there with Kakkashi.

"And learn as much as you can." Now that he payed attention to Kakkashi he realised that the man was hiding information. But it had to wait. If he was not telling something then it was likely for a good reason.

Just then an old woman with a pointed hat entered. All the heads moved to her.

"Now, I'll tell you how you will be sorted. You will put on the sorting hat and according to your personality it will sort you into houses. I hope you are already briefed about the houses." At that hey all nodded and the old woman urged them in.

Suddenly, someone gasped. He looked to his right to see Sakura looking at the ceiling. He too looked up and almost gasped, but held himself. It looked like the work of an expert genjutsu. But wizards did not have chakra, they had magic. If he had to take a guess he would say that the theory was the same.

He was too lost in thoughts to notice that he was being called till Naruto nudged him as he walked past to a table. He looked around to see he was the last.

"Uchiha Itachi"

He stepped up on the platform. He eyes the hat that was brought near it. That thing was going to sort him. Was that a joke. Apparently not as the hat was placed on his head.

He almost jumped out of his seat as an old voice sounded in his mind.

 _'This mind is very disturbing. Maybe some cheers would do you good.'_

He frowned.

'Well excuse me for not being the ball of sunshine' he replied, to which the hat laughed.

 _'Well where to put you? You are loyal but only to some and not too ambitious. You do have a great drive to learn and brave too. Its a tough choice. Ah, a prodigy huh. So then-_

"Ravenclaw"

The voice echoed in the hall and everyone was silent when suddenly the table in blue started to applaud. He could only guess that it was the Ravenclaw table.

He looked at Kakkashi, then at the tables and saw Naruto, Sakura and Sai sitting together at the golden red table.

Slowly he moved toward his own table. Looking across black eyes caught his own and a smile broke out on the long haired wizards face, hands still petting a orange-red fox.

"Welcome to the house nee-san" Sasuke uttered. And indeed it was good to be back with him.

 **Done. Do tell me how it was. Who knows when the next update will be. Also check out karnos fics and encourage her too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Honestly if I owned it Sasuke and Sakura would not have ended together. No offense to those who like it but I don't like that paring.**

 **This is gonna be NarutoXSasuke. Want to see over protective big brother Itachi? Does anyone object to this pairing?**

 **Also, I made two big mistakes. One was pointed out to me by someone and the other I caught when I did a quick read.**

 **So sorry I forgot Shikamaru and Neji. Thank god someone pointed it out to me. Well I only have one excuse. I forgot. But I'm only gonna add Shikamaru. Neji will for the time being stay out of it.**

 **And I called Itachi nee-san instead of nii-san. Shit. I called him sister instead of brother. Well I'm lazy so I'm not goona go back and change it. Call me what you want. It's a drag.**

 **Summary: When Itachi massacred everyone in the clan everyone believed Sasuke died too. But in reality Sasuke survived. Meanwhile, Order of phoenix found an eight years old as Voldemort's next victim site. Not knowing why the dark lord was after him, they take him in and train him. That changes everything. When Akatsuki joins hands with dark lord, the shinobi feels its time they ask magic world for help as well. Man are both worlds in for a shock what they discover. Powerful Sasuke. Magical + chakra Sasuke. Girly Sasuke (Maybe). Strong Sakura. Smarter Naruto. And Kyuubi (Can't forget him).**

 _Slowly he moved toward his own table. Looking across black eyes caught his own and a smile broke out on the long haired wizards face, hands still petting a orange-red fox._

 _"Welcome to the house nii-san" Sasuke uttered. And indeed it was good to be back with him._

Somehow, Shikamaru was forgotten to go for sorting when his name was called. In his words, it was too troublesome.

But as was the policy, you could not go unsorted. So Shikamaru had let himself be sorted. It took some time for the sorting to finish. Well one could say that it was one of the most interesting sorting's of Hogwarts.

Shikamaru despite being lazy was a genius, so it was no surprise that he got sorted into Ravenclaw. The lazy teen dragged himself to his house and sat in the chair on Itachi's left which was luckily left occupied.

The feast had begun and it too a lot for people to not gasp as food appeared out of thin air. For a certain someone who had his sharingan activated though, it vaguely like a substitution jutsu. But how could it be when there was nothing to be substituted but thin air.

He was not able to pounder I for long before a large parliament of Owls flew in, all carrying packages. Had he not been a trained shinobi he would have jumped when the owl dropped a note in front of him. To his right Shikamaru also received a similar note.

 _Come to headmasters' office after dinner._

There was no mistaking it. It was Hatake who had written it. God knows the guy was late to every meeting but he was no fool. Hatake Kakkashi was a genius in his own right. It should be no surprise that he had a plan.

Dinner was uneventful for the most part. The shinobi had never seen food like that or drank pumpkin juice, but it mist be alright if Sasuke was eating it. In between passing the food to Kyuubi too. The sneaky fox sometime nabbing on his brother's fingers.

The younger brother lead them around to the headmasters office. It was not like they could not have found their own was but the younger insisted, saying that there were things and places they were not suppose to see or go to.

The older wanted to protest. He was naturally curious about it but even the it was best to let it lay for now. He would go investigating at a later date.

When they arrived he was surprised to see Kakkashi along with his team already there.

"Headmaster" his younger brother greeted the old man and were those sparkles in those blue eyes. The Kyuubi which his brother was still carrying jumped out of his hold and toward his container.

"So worth a keeping kit. Just forget about the flamingo and mate the raven" the comment earned two red faces of the said two teen in question from embarrassment and one of anger.

Itachi could not help the growl that escaped his throat. It was his younger brother they were talking about. Kakkashi was the voice of reason. Yeah, shocks came olin ever form.

"As much as this is fun to leave you love birds at it, I would like to know the deal. I had a feel of your magic. It was a lot like chakra. I thought they were different things?" Yeah, Itachi had gotten that much when he saw the food appear.

The headmaster unfortunately looked like he did not have an answer to this. But suddenly his smile beamed, looking like Naruto with his million volt smile.

"Why don't we ask young Sasuke here. He would be more appropriate to answer this question as he had lived in both worlds and is currently researching the issue." All the eyes turned to the long haired boy who suddenly blushed as his eyes accidently met with blue ones of a certain fox container.

"W-What I have come to realise is that chakra and magic are the same things. While shinobi body can harness chakra, but the could do so with only the chakra present inside them, wizards are like a channel. Their own chakra is so tightly bound that they could not access it. Their chakra reserves are but high. It compensate this they take chakra from the surrounding and channel it with their body. But since their own is so tightly bound they need additional help channelling their own. That's where a wand comes in. It helps them channel. Not all types of bodies could handle all type of chakra." The raven tried to explain to the best of his abilities. Communication was not his strongest point.

"I think I get it. Just like a shinobi has a certain type of chakra and any other type would prove fatal if tried to wield. And wands help to filter and use all types of chakra" Shikamaru added. You could see why he was called a genius.

"I don't get it" Naruto added but was ignored.

"Somewhat on those lines. Because I was exposed to it so long and so young I could also absorb the chakra from surrounding. It is possible long exposure to it could lead you to do the same." The raven added helpfully, but he doubted it. If his Rinnegan had not awakened along with his mangekyo he doubted he would have been able to do it.

"Well it's all well and good but you could discuss your theories later. It's late and it would not be wise to skip on the first day of school" and the ever cheerful voice of the old wizard. Everyone agreed to go back to their rooms with Sakura taking responsibility of explaining it to Naruto. Sakura motioned toward Naruto to pick up the Kyuubi but the fox bit her.

Sakura, in fright somehow somehow punched the desk, causing it to break it into pieces.

"She's a strong one. Must be the alpha in her. That's why I don't like her. Don't mate her kit. Two alpha's together are never good" Kyuubi said as he tugged at Sasuke's sleeve to pick pick him up. Sasuke obliged him and took the kitsune in his arms and scratched behind his ear.

"Bad Kurama don't bite people. What if you got infected. I don't want you to get sick" scolding Kyuubi the raven exited oblivious to the loo of disbelief he was getting.

"Ooo. It looks bad. Perhaps a visit to poppy would be in order." The headmaster chipped, after he repaired the desk.

...

"We have to find him. The six path'sssss magic. I want it." The voice would creep anyone out.

"We will master. He is here at Hogwarts. I'm sure of it" the man tried to assure his master although no one was there.

"Yessss we will. And I will become truly immortal" the voice replied.

"Immortality. Sounds interesting. Why don't we cooperate. I would love to assist you but in return I want you to share the secret of immortality" the voice shared. The guy jumped back just as a lady stood in front of him. He had not even sensed anyone there.

"Who are you?" The guy asked as he fired spells after spells at the lady who looked lie I did not even phase her.

"My name is Orochimaru. I want to talk with your master." The lady replied, and the guy seems to be pounding on something when he nodded as a voice said a sounded.

"Very well"

The person undid his turban and there was a face at the back of his head.

"Let's listen to your plan" the man said as the lady smirked.

"Let's. But first we need for you to have a new body. Follow me and I will give you a new one" the man was not so sure but apparently master was asking him to follow. Both knew that they were just using each other to get what they want. It was just that their interests collided at that point. After all, they were both snakes and it was in their nature to betray, fully aware that there were eyes on them.

The hawk that witnessed all this took flight to his master to tell of the events he witnessed.

 **Done. Happy. This was a long chapter. I will try to keep chapters this long or longer but no guarantee. I might slip sometimes. Please review. They are my fuel. They keep me going.**

 **Please enjoy.**


End file.
